User talk:Someone456/Archive 12
Main articles Cone Strike (Boss Mode) Dear Someone456, I noticed you move Cone Strike (Boss Mode) to Cone Strike, but did you notice that you overwrote a LOT of stuff about Cone Strike in the Engineer's Drone... and those paragraphs... they are gone. :( Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 14:17, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Buzzy Umm... Buzzy asked Ep help him open the thread in the chat, and Buzzy even thanked Ep for the thread. Obviously Buzzy is ok for the thread, what is the problem? The rule didn't state request for rights cannot be helped by someone else. I think the thread is ok. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 15:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes! I'm saying the same, NapalmRosalina. Buzzy Buzz (talk) 15:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Why did you Close my thread?--Electric Plants (talk) 16:08, August 27, 2014 (UTC) CAN I Make it Again after 3 Days?--Electric Plants (talk) 16:11, August 27, 2014 (UTC) 先生, 導彈車英文係Guided Missile Truck, Missile Car 有人係用 google translate 翻譯出黎, 唔該改翻. Cheese-shooter (talk) 04:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Buzzy Plz promote Buzzy Buzz to a Rollback, I've done ALL the updates and it's up to you to check that Rollback box. THX. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 14:52, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Can I make thread now?--Electric Plants (talk) 15:40, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Do you Mean I Have to Make it at 30 Aug?--Electric Plants (talk) 15:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Today is 30 Aug can I remake it now?--Electric Plants (talk) 08:42, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, my Wordbubble messed up. Does it look good btw? Anyways, can you compare Cardusan08's IP with Carp's or WMag's? I had a chat accident where he spammed and talked about carp and stuff. Tiger03 (talk) 19:19, August 30, 2014 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:167546#12 Highlight This Please.--Electric Plants (talk) 05:36, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Can I ask reason why we only able to vote when we has 25 mainspaces? that bug me. (JJ) (talk) 05:39, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I press a wrong button in cob cannon. Crazy ey you say goo'l o'l merter et looks leyk a real crazy man could'nt really type this words. You got the Crazed Element Gahuhugahaha!!! Creekee11 (talk) 12:49, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey where should I really placed the Coconut Cannon's Plant Food Ability.(The one you just deleted in the Coconut Cannon's Trivia.)but it's true try it.Power-up your Coconut Cannon in the Zen Garden then go in the Dead Man's Booty Level 238 or Endless that got 4 waves next Plant a Coconut Cannon where there's a lot of Zombies.Last go play in a normal level plant food it where there are no zombies in the lane.End notice the difference it's not lag................ Please take that back it's right if no well maybe it's not trivia afterall. Confusing of Image Policy (frostymint) 1. you dont get the concept of rude, i was angry at you for deleting my page that had nothing negative about it 2. i thought the admins on this wiki were kind and understanding, not people that deleted pages because they're "ridiculous" and "dont belong on the wiki" and you threatened me by daring me to repost it. 3. i had no idea that the page wasnt where it was supposed to me, my apoligies, but that doesnt mean its ridiculous, dont delete it on such short notice. 4. think things over a bit before you commit them. ive only been on this wiki for a few months and banning me in that way wont make a very good impression. 5. concluding, i never meant any harm i just thought my page would get good responses, and i didnt mean to get too angry at you, i was upset at the fact that you deleted my really nice (in my opinion) page. i have aspergers you know. 6. by the time youve read this ive probably switched back to my orginal account (frosty) blocked from the joys of sharing new information with the wiki. please unban me :( sincerly, Frosty PVZ User (talk) 07:18, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Mini-game category Why can't I add those? Isn't that a mini game? Its confirmed by PopCap. Buzzy Buzz (talk) 14:38, September 6, 2014 (UTC)